Demons in the snow
by RedKatOfDoom
Summary: After the attacks at Pearl Harbor, Alfred gets attacked by a strange man. Vulnerable and helpless, he finds himself locked up in a cold wet prison. Who would have thought that the person who was supposed to help him, would want him in chains.
1. Demons In the Cold

New story! Gasp! But this is a AmeRus. My favorite pairing next to PruCan. So why not? Set in WW2, with debt from Feb. 9/2012. I don't own anything in this story. All I do own in my own giddiness and my love of history.

Story Starts!

**Demons In The Cold**

All the times I spent eating McDicks(AN: I call it that), I've actually came to get sick of it. I know you all are shocked, right? I mean the cheerful American was always eating it, correct? Well no, it was only a facade, I didn't actually like it. The fatty, greasy burgers, and the super salty fries. It was enough to send one to the hospital with a clogged artery or a heartattack. So why would I eat it? Because I felt like it. Ha, you thought I was going to say something horrible about McDonalds. Oh wait. Never mind the above stuff. Ha.. Ha.. Anyways.. I can have my less than "hero" moments, can't I? No? Well screw you brah! –Alfred's sad attempt at a summery.

After the attacks at Pearl Habor, Alfred gets attacked by a strange man. Vulnerable and helpless, he finds himself locked up in a cold wet prison. Who would have thought that the person who was suppose to help him, would want him in chains.

"_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, warn out places. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere." _Mad World- Gary Jules

I walked into my house, drinking the pop, psst it was coke, and holding the bag I got from McDonalds. Hell, why not eat it at home, I mean, my house is only a few minutes' walk from the place. I didn't really care for the screaming kids fusing about a simple "hamburger". Big Mac's were the way to go. The grease flowing down your chin and arms as you take a bite, it was enough to make my stomach growl for more. But it's not like I could run back and get more. The president's were doing a lousy job getting rid of the more than fifteen trillion dollar debt, so I was stuck with a strict regimen of not having McDonalds more than once a day. To tell you the truth, it sucked ass. I put my calorie stricken meal on the coffee table, threw off my bomber jacket, and kicked off my combat boots letting them slam against the wall. Eh, who really cared that his house was a mess, only on the rare occasion the pres would come and ask for his advice about the war and shit like that. I picked up my drink and took a huge gulp, choking slightly.

Flicking on the tv, I saw the pres with some Russian commies, god I hate them, talking about some war that was going on in central Europe and how they will step in if something had happened to the USA. As soon as he said that, a sharp pain soared through my forearm causing me to drop my drink. Cringing I looked at the tv as a man in a black suit ran over to the pres. After getting information whispered in his ear, the pres looked wide-eyed at the camera's and announced that Pearl Habor had been hit by Japanese fighter planes.

Grabbing my arm as more pain ripped through it, I got up and tried to put back on my jacket and boots. I needed to find something, someone that would help me. Closing the door behind me, I ran out into the snow, as another pang caused me to drop onto my knees screaming in pain. I hated this, being in a vulnerable position. So unbefitting of a hero. For Christ's sake, Kiku was one of my best friends! Why the hell would he attack me? Another scream ripped through my lips. It felt as if my arm was slowly being ripped off my torso. Oh fuck, did it ever hurt. Sure it would heal but the damage was already done. I heard bullets pelt metal and the blood gushing from both dead and alive rung in my ears. The pain was too much. Black hazed my sight. "God dammit!" I screamed into the air. "You ok, da?" appeared a man in a long beige trench and holding a pipe. "Oh hell no, I'm just in this much pain because I fell in the snow. Of course I'm not fine, dumbass!" escaped my lips. I swore I saw him smirk as he lifted the pipe and brought it crashing upon my head causing me to black out.


	2. Demons In the White

Eeee thanks everyone for the views it went from 54 to 121 people within a day ;o thanks everyone. Oh and I reread my story annnd there were really silly spelling mistakes totally my fault for not proofreading. But you guys must review for me, I need the critizism to help me write a better chapter or story. Sorry for not updating this story for awhile. It's been in the back of my head with work, one person "German Sparkle Party"s (google it, it is hilarious) and me making my now both Prussia and Russia costumes. One can say I am a very busy girl. And sorry once again as this may be a short chapter, I kinda like writing as Alfred more than Ivan, which is weird cause I can relate more to the latter. D;

Song is not mine belongs to the awesome Vitas and Hetalia is also not mine. ;o

**Demons In The White**

"Мой дом был построен, но я только здесь Дверь, ударилась за моей спиной Осенний ветер стучит в окно Плакал над меня все снова..."("My house has been built but I am alone here. The door banged behind my back. An autumn wind is knocking on the window, Crying over me all over again.") –Витас (Vitas) опера 2 (Opera 2)

I was taking a stroll down the street, clinking my prized pipe against the ground. Running my hand through my hair, I looked up to the sky. The cold of America wasn't like anything back in Russia. It was quite significantly warmer than the icebox of my own country. "God dammit!" I heard someone scream close by. Looking to my right over a hedge I saw a man sprawled in pain in the snow. Walking up to the pained body, I asked, "you ok, da?" to which the man looked up at me. "Oh hell no, I'm just in this much pain because I fell into the snow. Of course I'm not fine, dumbass!" he yelled at me. 'Oh god he needs to shut up' I thought bringing my pipe into the air and down with a sickening crack to his head. He went silent instantly. I threw him over my shoulder not caring about the blood dripping down the back of my coat and into the snow.

People stared in shock as I walked down the street with the bleeding man. I smiled politely, but they just jumped and rushed away. Oh well it's not like I care really about what people thought about my affairs. If they had wanted to know, they would most likely end up like this annoying man.

I walked up my steps, crudely throwing the limp body to the ground. Searching through my coat for my house keys, I find them entangled in the fingers of the man. "Hm, how you get there?" I asked prying them from his grasp. Pushing the key into the lock and turning, I heard the click of the lock churning. I picked the body up over my shoulder again and opened the door walking in. Looking around cautiously for a certain sister I did not want to be alone with, well us plus an out-cold body, I crept over to yet another door to the basement. The basement has been my home for many a year now. I liked it. Quaint, dark, cold. Just like my childhood. I mean really, my only friend was yak. But anyways, I set the body down and flicked on the near dead light in the center of the room. Grabbing the man by his golden-brown locks, I drug him over to the chain covered wall. I put the still bleeding body against the wall and picked up a shackle. An amused smile came over my face.


	3. Demons In the Blood

It's not incredibly long, but this is the result of my breaks during work. Being sick, and dealing with bitchy costumers is not the best thing to have a "lovey-dovey" story lol. With that said, there is America abuse, throw up and an idiotic Ukraine. It was fun writing her. Kind of a comic relief. But oh well. Love it, hate it, I don't care because I love this story ;D.

Story starts!

"Times are looking grim these days, Holding onto everything, It's hard to draw the line." Korn- Get Up

**Demons In the Blood**

I was startled awake by the clinking of heavy chains. Realizing they were from my own shackled wrists, I let out a loud yelp. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud. "My house, da." That voice again. Who was that voice? My question was answered when a tall man appeared out of the darkness. "And why the hell am I here?" I spat crudely at him. "My boss was going to help you," he replied, twirling my id between his fingers. "Wha-" "But I don't want to help you because soon you will become one with Russia, da?" It hit me. I was dealing with a commie son-of-a-bitch.

"Like hell that will happen!" I yelled at him. His smile faded slightly as he dropped my id and picked up his pipe. "It wasn't a question," he said softly, putting the pipe on my leg, leaning onto it. A scream ripped past my lips as the loud snap of my bone could be heard. I tried to grab my broken leg but the shackles would only let me so far. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Fucker," I whispered. "What was that?" he leaned more into my leg with the pipe. Another scream roared to life in my throat.

The man stopped abruptly and slammed the open end of the pipe into the broken part of my leg. Another scream, this time accompanied by a low chuckled from the man. "I must go, da?" "Why the hell should I care?" I muttered. He twisted the pipe causing more blood to spurt out. "You only talk when I ask questions, da?" I nod, looking at the now blood stained ground. '_I'm fucked aren't I?' I thought to myself._

Leaving the pipe in my leg, he trudged back into the darkness. The sound of a door close knocked me to my senses. I had gotten kidnapped, no one knows, and I'm stuck here with a sadistic man. And for fuck sakes, to make it worse, he was a commie. I try to move my leg closer to my body but it won't move. The gurgling of blood filled the silence of the darkness, causing me to gag.

The door opened again causing me to flinch. "Brother? I made you something special." A woman? Wait. This woman was that horrible man's sister? Hesitant, I held my breath. "You're not here?.. Ah! I suck! I'm not supposed to open this door!" I heard the door close suddenly, hearing the woman cry behind it. "I'm so sorry brother!" Letting my breath go, I suck in more, causing my breathing to quicking, making me pant harshly.

I must have been out of it for awhile because after awhileI noticed a small window in the corner of the room closest to me. The sky was already dark and had twinkling stars dotted over it. It must have been not more than five hours since the incident at my house. I peered over to my arm not knowing what I was going to find. Covering my arm was multiple bruises varying in color. First that, now this? I must be the most unlucky guy ever. Sighing, I closed my eyes. "Fuck." After opening my eyes, I stared at the bloody pipe. This thing needed to come out and now. Trying to move my leg again, more blood gurgled out. Gagging again, I struggled to cover my mouth. It didn't work so well. Turning my head to the left, I had given up to the pain, and threw up.


	4. Demons In the Moment

Got a name for the next chapter? Post it and I'll pick the best one that pertains to what happens. (some kind of killing) Anyways. With the songs, I pick the best one I was possibly listening to when I was writing the chapter. Kind of pertains, kind of not lol. I maybe just love the songs and are showing you guys. But I had two for this one so two there will be ;o. Continue to read and make me happy ;D.

STORY STARTS!

"And I listen for the whisper of your sweet insanity; White I formulate denials of your effect on me... Won't you move away, you fucking tornado? I'm better off without you tearing my will down." A Stranger- A Perfect Circle

"I led the revolution in my bedroom, And I set all the zippers free. We said, "No more war! No more clothes! Give me peace! Oh, kiss me!" Hurricane- Panic! At the Disco.

**Demons in The Moment**

The clink of the door closing got me out of my stupor. "How does the all powerful hero America-" "How the hell did you figure that out?" A swift kick to the pipe still lodged in my leg sent it clattering into the shadows. "What the fuck did I tell you about talking?" the man growled out. I shut up instantly. "As I was saying, do you want to know what's happening outside here? Your people are dying and what are you doing? Acting like a coward." "I'm no coward!" I yelled out. The man slammed the hell of his boot into my leg, causing blood to splatter out and another howl of pain to leave my lips.

"You want to know who I am, da? Well I am called Ivan Braginski, or if you like, your neighbor, Russia." Wait, what? Russia? You mean the guy who was supposed to help me? "Why are you doing this?" My sudden outburst caused me to flinch incase of another attack from the man. He paused watching me, "I want you to become one with Russia." "Wh-" Gloved fingers were shoved into my mouth. Gagging, I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Lick."

Staring at the gloved hand, I started to lick the rough fabric. It felt like someone was sandpapering my mouth. I rolled my tongue through his fingers. Looking up, I saw the man staring thoroughly at me. A smirk arose on his lips as he pulled his fingers out of mine. Latching one gloved hand on my throat, he whispered into my ear, "How does it feel to become one with Russia?" Tears once again welled in my eyes as he ran his other hand down my chest.

Stopping at the hem of my shirt, his pale purple eyes stared into mine. "I'd unshackle you but I don't want you to run away." Pulling out a knife from out of his coat, he placed it under my shirt and started to cut. Closing my eyes tightly as I felt warm liquid roll down my chest, I heard him chuckle. "My, My. We really like to bleed at small things, don't we?" Opening my eyes, I watched as he ran his hand over my bloody chest amused. Lifting his hand, he licked his hand clean. Gasping suddenly at this, he quickly put the knife to my throat.

"Know that I could kill you at anytime, "Hero."" The last word seemed to roll off his tongue in sadistic sarcasm. Lowering his knife, he unbuckled my belt. Sensing what was about to come, I try to kick him off with my free leg. Yet again, it was more a futile attempt at freedom as he dug the fingers of his "sandpaper" like gloves straight into the open wound on my opposing leg. Biting my lip hard enough to muffle the scream that wanted to erupt caused a slow stream of blood to trickle down my chin only to merge the one on my chest. Pulling his hand out of the wound was even more painful as when it entered. The only way to describe it was having the feeling of a barbed fishhook being dug out of your flesh.

Chuckles yet again. God, why is he doing this? Why couldn't you save me? You love my people, so why don't you love me? A cold hand touching my face snapped me out of my thoughts. "Alf... Alfred... Wake...Wake up... Git..." Iggy? Why are you here? I tried to talk but all that came out was a mouth full of blood. "Don't talk mon cher(My dear)" Francis too? What's going on? Blinking a couple times, I looked to the both of them. Francis was holding his hand over his mouth and Iggy looked away. Looking down at my body had almost made me throw up again.

Crudely sewn stitches made of wire covered my broken leg, on my chest were multiple black and purple bruises and still bleeding cuts, the knife from before was lodged in my shackled wrist, the other layed limply beside me. Best of all, I was naked, and covered in blood. Ivan? He was nowhere to be found. "For heaven's sake, you toad, call an ambulance. NOW!" Iggy again. Once again being the ass to one of his oldest friends. Again. That word. Such a cruel sounding word. Smiling softly, as another gurgle of blood streamed down my chin. Slumping my head forward, I closed my eyes.

END CHAPTER!

Okay, let me clear this up. Sex and stuff- next chapter. In other words, it's going to be a flashback kind of thing. The next chapter will be the second last one. To reinforce the concept someone is going to die, don't know who yet butttt I guess you will have to see. Post a review, give me an idea for the next chapter title, write something silly. Don't care. Continue reading this story ;D


	5. Demons In the Death

Ah fuck it. You know how awkward it would be to write a sex scene in the middle of a crowed staff lounge? Very. So I'll write the last chapter now and the sex one when I have my three days off(starting on the nineth) I know it'll be late but with all my shifts ending close to 9 pm it's going to be a hassle to start writing then have it be on my mind all day.

The setting is in the hospital . if you didn't read the last chapter, Igg and Francis came, called an ambulance and blah blah blah. There a horrible synopsis of this chapter.

Story starts!

Demons in the Death

"The gun is loaded when the glass if full, down the hatch and the trigger's pulled. Off the wagon and back onto the stool. I know that when I stare into your eyes, I can see all the years of lies, ghosts and demons you never exorcised." Tears Into Wine – Billy Talent

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Huh? What is that? Beep. Beep. Opening my eyes to the blinding white, I flinch and start to squint. In the room, I could make out several appliances attached to me via some sort of tubing and wires, a wide window with birds tweeting happily in the tree close by. The blanket near my leg twisted suddenly causing me to flinch yet again. Looking down to see what the disturbance was, it was only Igg sleeping away. Watching him, a smile crossed my face. "Someone was looking for me..." I whispered softly. "You're right we were, mon cher(my dear)" A smooth voice rolled into my ears. Looking around, I found Francis sitting in a chair near the window. Hm, strange that I didn't notice him before. "What happened to you?" he asked with concern written on his face. "I don't know. Well it's not like I don't know, I just don't remember."

A "boobacious" nurse walked in startling the both of us. "Mr. Bonnefoy, visiting time is over. Please go home and get some rest." She motioned towards Igg with the comment. Nodding softly, he walked over to the sleeping man and shook him slightly. "Arthur. Arthur, wake up. It's time to go." Rubbing his eyes as he tried to sit up, said man looked straight at me. "Alfred! You're awake!" he cried out happily. Going to hug me, both the nurse and Francis grabbed him. "You mustn't!" the nurse shrieked at him. "Go home! We will take care of him!" Letting him go, the nurse let the angry, muttering British man be guided out of the room with the suave Frenchman. "What happened to me?" I try to ask but it only came out as a harsh whisper. "Shhh," she replied putting a finger on my lips. "We will take care of you. Just go back to sleep okay? You had a very rough night." Closing my eyes again, I heard the nurse close the blinds and leave the room. I fell asleep soon after.

The feeling of a freezing cold hand touching my face got me out of my slumber. Opening my eyes quickly, I came eye to eye with cold, pale purple eyes. Gasping softly, as a smile came over his bloody face. "So this is what happened to you, da? I came home and no one was there," he told me. "You! How the hell did you get in here?" I struggled out. "Very easy," he replied holding up the bloody pipe. "People die so very quickly." My eyes widened. He came here to kill me, didn't he? "Don't be afraid малыш(kid)." Licking the tears from my eyes, he pulled the wires and tubing out of my body. Searching in his blood stained coat, he pulled out a gun. "Your savior Russia will protect you." Placing the gun to my forehead, he pulled the trigger. Clink. Staring at the gun dumbfounded, he pulled the trigger again. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. Frustrated, he opened the chamber. Watching him, I learned that I was lucky, as there was only one bullet there. Spinning the chamber to the one bullet, he pointed the gun again. Again? Why would that word come into my head?

The door slammed open again, this time not with a deranged murderer but Igg and Francis. They were back. Oh thank god. I smiled slightly, as the muzzle of the gun was pushed hard against my forehead. "Ivan! Don't!" Arthur yelled at the man atop of me. "Stay where you are, unless you want a dead brother, da?" he threatened, pushing the gun making me tilt my head back. Opening my mouth to gasp for much needed air, the Russian latched his mouth onto mine. Battling for dominance with my tongue I let him win. Startled, I stared into his emotionless eyes, causing me to shiver. I never noticed this before but they were such a gorgeous insane purple. "GET OFF HIM!" I heard the Britain shriek. Diverting my gaze off the eyes to the two men, I saw Francis holding the spazzing Arthur back. Letting my mouth go, only a trail of saliva connected the both of us. Watching his finger grip the trigger, I knew what was to happen next. Both of us smiling, Ivan pulled the trigger yet again. "You will meet the men you were too much of a coward to save again." Again. Again. Such a cruel word.

BANG.

Okay, this is not the end. One more chapter after the sex-flashback thing I was supposed to write beforehand. And if you didn't notice, "Boobacious" nurse was in fact a serious Ukraine. So if that doesn't click for you, that's how Ivan could get in the room. . annyways cya


	6. Just a Message from the Author

Hey you guys. Turns out that I will be leaving in a few days. Why you may ask? I have a four month tour in Iraq. But that's all I can tell you guys, sorry D; With this happening, all my projects will be delayed, especially my stories. Don't fret though you guys. Well knowing how many people actually read my stories, pfft I'll be fine. Lol. With that said, I gotta do laundry and get everything ready cause I'm leaving on Tuesday. Ugh laundry lol. Oh well. Hope you guys have a great four months and I will see you all when I get back 3.


	7. Demons In Melancholy

One of my favorite songs ever, even though it's country and I hate it. This song makes me cry. So why not have it as the final song? But oh well. Thanks everyone for your support in this story. I promise I will get to writing that sex scene soon. I've been finding random times where I'm not busy to continue writing. So it might be a couple days that the other chapter will be here or a few weeks or a month or so. I have no idea. But thanks for the "be safe" messages from Animechic420 and SillyMonth, it really put a smile on my face.

**Demons In Melancholy**

""Dear son, I know I ain't written, I'm sittin' here tonight alone in the kitchen. It occurs to me I might not have said it, so I'll say it now "Son, you make me proud."" I hold it up and show my buddies like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy but no one laughs 'cause there ain't nothin' funny when a soldier cries." Letters From Home – John Michael Montgomery

"We don't believe in credibility, because we know that we are fucking incredible. I want to be a martyr, don't want to be a victim. Be a killer with a gun so they call me a hero." We're From America – Marilyn Manson

Blood splattered across my face as well as the room. I was gone? Just like that? That was easy. But then how could I still think? Maybe I wasn't dead? Hm, such a travesty. This pain was intense but just not existing would feel magnificent. I mean, wouldn't everyone be happy if the "almighty hero" America just died? Vanished just like that? I wouldn't be a nuisance to anyone anymore. Sure they would mourn over me for awhile then fight with each other to see who would conquer the land that used to be me. A sigh escaped my bloody lips as the realization of a weight still atop of me flooded into my head. Looking to see what the weight was my eyes widened. Blood was trickling down the arm of the tan coat in front of my face. Peering past the coat, I placed my hand over my mouth shocked. Arthur was slumped against the wall with a M9 pistol gripped in his hand, blood gushing out a hole in his chest. "Arth-" A hand covered my mouth. "Shush," a voice commanded me. Tears welled in my eyes. I tore the hand away from my mouth, "No! He's going to die if we don't save him!" The hand recovered my mouth as I saw a faint smile on the dying man's lips. "Why do you care? You aren't my colony. You haven't been for years. Worry about yourself." Startled, I shoved the man off me and tried to get off the confines of my bed, only succeeding in falling off myself. "Only be yourself, Alfred." He stopped moving.

Turning away from the scared Frenchman and the body of Arthur, I noticed that the gun that Ivan was holding was my revolver. I gasped as I was scooped up and thrown over the shoulder of the one who pulled the trigger. "LET ME GO!" I screamed, trying with all my might to kick free, but with a crudely stitched broken leg, it was a pointless struggle. "ENGLAND!" Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to reach out to said man. Grabbing me tighter around my already bruised and broken ribs, Ivan had succeeded in causing a blood-curdling scream to escape my lips. Shock had set in, as we strolled out of my bloody hospital room, leaving Francis to fall to his knees trying to wake the Britain. "Angleterre ? Veuillez se réveiller. Veuillez. (England? Please wake up. Please.)

A wet snow had started to fall as we left the front doors. Growling softly, Ivan moved his scarf up his face. Snowflakes hit my face and mingled with the tears still flowing from my eyes. Here I thought I died, but, but. I covered my face and wailed into my hands. I couldn't be a hero and I let another person die because of me. First the countless men I couldn't protect at Pearl Harbor and now Arthur. Sure we fought, but that's what family does, right? I mean, he was my most important person and now I lost him. Struggling to get free again, I was thrown to the ground. "He was going to shoot you. I told you, I would protect you and I did, da?" A childish smile covered his face. "FUCK! HE WAS GOING TO SHOOT YOU, DUMBASS!" I yelled at him. The smile was gone. "Why would he shoot me?" he pondered bringing his gloved index finger into his mouth. Pausing, he looked at the gun in his hand. "It was a good shot, da?"

Story Ends

Next chapter will be the sex scene but for now the story will be put as "Completed" because truthfully it is. Oh well. Thanks everyone for the views and reviews, it was much appreciated.


End file.
